The Adepts
A secret group of thirteen Qwasers who, much like Athos, desire to uncover the Theotokos, though apparently to use its powers for their own ends. They were introduced as a cult-like organization best known for its extreme brutality and harsh ways to initiate new members, willing or not, to their cause. Sasha was part of their ranks before being wounded and banished by the Qwaser of Gold, who appears to be the sect's leader. However, recent chapters have revealed the group to be far less sinister, showing them to be respectable - albeit still sinister - people. They entered a truce with Athos since they currently hold Tomo Yamanobe captive, and thus half of the incantation necessary to unseal the Theotokos. Subsidiary to the Adepts appears to be a secretive organization known as Paracelsus, formed from the remnants of Japan's Unit 731 and the Nazi eugenics program, whose members, through demented medical science, can conquer feat deemed impossible and blasphemous, such as reviving the dead and cloning at will. Their base appears to be a secluded place named Magnolia, the ruins of a fortress splendidly decorate by lush gardens, which stands in stark contrast with the grim portrait of the organization. Members *Gregory/ Pope Gregory XVII A.K.A "Chosen Warrior of Gold" is one of 12 Adepts and the qwaser of gold. *Wan Chen A.K.A "Ground Zero" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of silicon. *Yuu Kuchiba A.K.A. "Double Face" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of oxygen. *Aoi Kuchiba, A.K.A. "Double Face" is an Adept member, but opposes its actions. She is Yuu Kuchiba's twin sister and is the qwaser of oxygen. *Milk/ Blanc A.K.A "Whisper Bomb" is one of 12 Adepts and the qwaser of hydrogen. *Sanada Doukan A.K.A "Thousand Kills" is one of 12 Adepts and qwaser of tungsten. *Croa, A.K.A. "Gas Chamber" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of chlorine. *Ayana Minase A.K.A. "Choreographer" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser magnesium. *Eva Silver, A.K.A. "Queen of the Living Silver" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of mercury. She uses clones of herself to extend her age and is obsessed with sadism. *Friederich Tanner, A.K.A. "Double-Headed Crest Maker" is one of the 12 Adepts but he is not a qwaser. It is not confirmed, but he holds powers akin to sorcery. *Georg Tanner, A.K.A. "Gamma Omega" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of both cobalt and gamma rays. *Jita Phrygianos, A.K.A. "Black Diamond" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of carbon. *Joshua Phrygianos, A.K.A "the Eleventh Exile" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of roentgenium. *Jackal, A.K.A. "One Shot Kill" is one of the 12 Adepts and the qwaser of lead. He was an expert marksman and sniper. * Fool/Furu A.K.A "............" is one of the 12 Adepts but little is known about him other than the fact that he is faithful to the Gold Qwaser. Category:Villains Category:Adepts of Darkness Category:Antagonists Category:Groups